


A kiss would do

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, I miss soogyu, Kisses, M/M, Making out (?), Misunderstanding, but no angst, i don't know how to tag, just soft, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: It was just a casual morning for everyone but different for Beomgyu and Soobin who seem to long for each other.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	A kiss would do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at making summary, it really has no correlation to the whole text below :D and mind you I wrote this right when I woke up so expect lots of gray areas (as if I don't make them always) nevertheless, thanks for reading.

Beomgyu just got up from bed and is now washing his face. After he dried himself, he opens the door and stepped out the bathroom not expecting the guest who was leaning on their kitchen counter.

"Hey, please, let's talk." The tall boy said and approached him, still giving a decent space between them.

He looked at him, _longingly,_ and sighed.

"Alright, it's been a day, we need to talk, and I missed you too." Beomgyu says, although he just mumbled the last few words, it still broke a little smile on his other half.

Beomgyu took the lead and walked up the stairs to their shared room which they left vacant for a night because of this 'misunderstanding'.

He sat on the edge of the bed while Soobin sat on the floor, across him, giving an apparent distance between them. 

He can't believe this is happening. He just wants his other half to lean in close, to touch him, hug him and maybe _kiss_ him too. He misses him, even though it's been just a day.

_Okay, he's not used to this._

It's their first real fight in this one year relationship, ever, to tell you honestly. They had casual fights, yes, but it never took a day for them to solve it, not like this.

Beomgyu picked up his phone and turned it on because it seems like none of them wants to open up and start up a conversation, he was greeted by this post of a girl regarding her relationship with his boyfriend telling they had a misunderstanding over the phone and that she hasn't tried contacting him. It totally depicted his current situation with his boyfriend at the moment.

 _"I hate misunderstanding. That's why you just need to get to the point, understand and communicate."_ He whispers just enough for the elder to hear.

He turned off his phone in an instant and turned his head hastily.

"I misunderstood you and hung up on you, told you stupid words." He says as he remembers what happened a day ago. 

Tears pricking the window of his eyes.

He hung up on him because he was obviously stressed from all the work in school, he was graduating this year and the professors seem to like piling tasks and that he thought Soobin was just talking about some random things when he has a lot of things to do, he said some words like, _inconsiderate, don't call me if you're just going to say some random shit, that's nonsense,_ not knowing that his other half called because he's troubled and that his parents kind of upset him.

Now he feels bad, very, _very_ bad.

And to tell that he should be the one to hold accountable with this situation they are in but it's the other way around.

"I'm sorry." He instantly says, holding his head down. "I'm really sorry for spurting those mean words, I didn't mean it, I know I'm stressed and all but I should have been rational—" He paused as he hitched his breath, few drop of tears escaping the windows of his eyes.

He heard hurried shuffles and the next thing he knew was his lover, kneeling in front of him, caressing and wiping the tears out of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad boyfriend to you." Hiccups with tears healthily flowing down his cheeks.

It hurts Soobin to see his other half crying like this. He settled his arms down the bed caging his Beomgyu. He didn't expected this, he expected Beomgyu to be stern and composed when they talk but it's not the case now. Beomgyu looks so vulnerable.

"I shouldn't be crying considering I was the one who hurt you, I'm really sorry, please don't be mad at me anymore—" 

"No, I'm not mad at you, please stop crying, you're hurting me more." Soobin whispers. He held Beomgyu's hand and placed little kisses, aiming to calm the younger.

Beomgyu nodded, swallowing the lump forming in his throat and tried to calm his tears by breathing in and out and panning himself with his hands. Once calm and breath steady, he looked up to his other half's eyes.

"I'm really sorry." Beomgyu says once more. "I'm really really sorry, please forgive me—"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's the stress, we should blame the stress." The elder says and it manages to crack a smile on the younger. 

His boyfriend is the most understanding person he has ever seen and he's endeared by it.

"Yet, I still should have stayed rational and—"

He was cut off when Soobin planted a haste peck on his lips. His blood rushed to his neck spreading up to his cheeks and even up to the tips of his ears.

"No, it's fine, it's the past now, at least now we're good, right?" The elder asks with him nodding in response.

"What can I do to make you feel better? I made you sad the whole day." He asks, bottom lips jutting out as he pout with his whole life.

"Well, a kiss would do." 

He wasn't the type that would do this, but it would astonish and fluster the elder and he would like to see that.

He was fast to turn their places around and pushed Soobin toward the bed making him flop down, eyes forthwith widening with the sudden bold movement. He hovered above his lover and immediately planted butterfly kisses on his forehead, on the lid of his eye, tip of his nose down to the both of his cheeks and jawline, even pecking his earlobe but wasn't going down where his lover wanted his kiss to be. Just a little bit of teasing.

And he knew he succeeded when he heard a groan from the elder.

"You're really gonna do that?" It was a low and breathy voice coming out from his lover beneath.

It sparked something inside him and made his heart tumble with it's own strings.

Beomgyu lifted one of his arm used for supporting his weight and rested his hand on his other half's cheeks, gradually rubbing circles. Staring intently down the beauty beneath him.

He leaned in closer, closing the little yet mile away gap between them and finally locking his lips safely on the other. It was a soft, timid and warm kiss but as they deepen it, turning to a wild, untamed and breathtaking kiss, Soobin's hands, resting on his waist then up to his back, down to his arm and back to his waist.

It was a shame he couldn't do the same as his arm stayed on the side of his Soobin, supporting his own weight or else he'd crash down.

They both wanted it not to end but as their lungs hold just enough air for them to kiss passionately, they parted, both catching their breath, glistening eyes glued to each other, cheeks and ears red and lips swollen.

"What can I do to make you do this more?" Soobin asks playfully and receiving a light hit on his chest from the younger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please do this more."

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do sappy shits so please forgive me (and my cursing) if I made this stiff and not fluidly soft enough. Sorry :((


End file.
